The house of two Devils
by Blade Angolis
Summary: Vergils back and living with Dante. Will Dante be dead in the next five minutes or are they to busy with the growing demon hits? Read and see.
1. For revenge, a haircut and the last slic

**For revenge, a haircut and the last slice of pizza.**

Just expanding my ideas for those of you that liked my work with the Legacy of Kain,

And for those of you that don't know my work, I'm just seeing how well I can put my ideas into words.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DMC, least of all Jester, who won't make an appearance in this fiction. I only own my demented half destroyed brain.

This story is set a little after DMC 1. Trish has found her own place but still helps Dante out from time to time. Oh yeah, the demonic hits are up more than ever and yes, for all you fan girls (and boys), Vergil's coming back to team up with Dante but don't worry for there will still be enough brotherly feuds to sink a battle ship.

In the shadows of an alley way a figure emerges. It had taken a long time to get back to the land of the living now that his mind was free. He was weary, a bit dirty and his once short hair now reached his waist. The first order of business; get some spare clothes from storage. Then a hair cut. The figure only hoped they still used the same hair gel, nothing else could hold his hair in place.

Meanwhile in another part of the city our hero, Dante was having a bit of trouble. Actually it was a bit of trouble an hour ago now Dante classed it as the worlds' biggest pile of shit hitting the worlds' biggest fucking fan. It wasn't looking good.

About an hour and ten minutes ago Dante got a phone call and password telling him to go to the abandoned warehouse district of town. Unfortunately it turned out to be an ambush, he'd already used up his DT and now his sword was starting to get heavy.

He swung Rebellion round for one final attack but left his back vulnerable. To slow to block an attack from the demon that spotted this vulnerability Dante's last thought was: "Bugger I didn't get to finish that bottle of vodka."

The demon was a few centimeters from him when…

…SLASH!

The demon died and split open, covering Dante in demon insides. In the middle of the massive group of demons was a lone figure on one knee. But when he stood Dante knew who it was.

The blue satin coat.

The yellow boots and gloves.

The white combed back hair.

And finally the long elegant katana.

Vergil had returned, and hopefully, to give Dante a hand.

"Bout time big bro! What took you?" yelled Dante, silently thanking every good super natural being.

Vergil slashed at a few demons to get to Dantes side.

"It's hard to find a decent hair dresser these days baby brother."

"I'll agree to that. You still have a thing against guns or you willing to play it my way?" Asked Dante at the same time throwing up Ebony.

"I'll play it your way Dante." Replied Vergil catching the black pistol then both brothers took the same pose as they did against Arkham.

"Remember what we used to say Dante?"

"How could I forget?"

"JACKPOT!" Both brothers yelled and fired.

Once the blast had cleared a path through the legion, both brothers ran slashing and shooting anything that got too near. Dante saw a fast and roofless car, jumped in, hotwired it and hopped into the back seat so Vergil could drive. Dante grabbed Ebony from his brother and started blasting from the back, while giving Verge directions to DMC.

Once safely back at DMC, Dante quickly disposed of the stolen car and gave Vergil a tour. Dante had already opted to sleep on the couch because he knew that Vergil would only win the argument of who got the bed. After the tour, both brothers sat in the main part to DMC having a drink of beer when suddenly…

SLAP!

"Ow! Why'd you hit me round the head Verge?"

"That was for kicking my ass on Mallet Island the first time."

SLAP!

"That's for kicking my ass the second time."

SLAP!

"That's for the third time."

SLAP!

"That's for going into nightmare just to kick my ass again."

Vergil then grabbed Dantes chair from behind the desk and smashed his brother in the head with it shattering the chair.

"And that is for letting me throw myself into that shit hole Dad called home in the first place. I think my revenge is complete for now."

Vergil picked up the now unconscious Dante and slumped him onto the couch then went to bed himself.

Vergil woke six hours later to the sound of thumping, shooting and the occasional yelled profanity from Dante. Vergil was just about to get up to bust Dantes ass into the next millennia when he burst through the bedroom door and flicked Yamato toward Vergil.

"I think this one's for you bro"

"What makes you say that Da-"

A split second later a big, nasty and extremely ugly demon burst through the wall and Vergil saw why it must've been for him. It was blue. After a few slashes with Yamato, Vergil quickly dispatched the demon and then turned to Dante.

"What the hell was that?"

"My guess Verge, a birthday present from Mundus. I just finished off a red one exactly like that." Said Dante breathlessly and pointing at the fading blue corpse.

"I'm sorry, what did you say about a present?"

"Holy Christ don't tell me you've forgotten it's our birthday, jeeze, right after some grub we're getting some presents, some booze, some pizza, and some videos. How does that sound Verge?"

"I can live with that Dante. Just one question, what kind of movies?"

"You'll see big bro, you'll see."

So after some breakfast Vergil and Dante went and bought some presents for each other and some booze, then stopped at the video store. Vergil went for the anime section and got a couple of Saiyuki DVDs, some Peace maker, a DVD of Inuyasha and the anime version of Ichi the Killer, while Dante went straight to the adults only section got his favorite twenty movies, paid for the whole lot and left.

As soon as they got back to DMC, Dante hooked a projector up to the speakers in the main room and aimed it on the wall opposite the couches, then disappeared else where while Vergil ordered a pizza and grabbed some soda. Dante showed up just as the pizza arrived and he looked quite pleased with himself as he shoved a small blue box into Vergil's hands.

"Happy birthday bro" He exclaimed.

Vergil opened the box and pulled out a night black pistol with flakes of blue all through it. The gun looked like the night sky; it also had the word Sapphire engraved into it.

"Now I know you have a thing against guns but I thought you could use it if you got into a tight spot when I wasn't around and you needed some quick fire power" Dante quickly explained incase the issue ended with his head in the garbage but Vergil just clasped his shoulder and said.

"Thanks Dante now let's eat the pizzas getting cold."

"Spoken like a true Sparda."

They spent the next half hour eating and drinking but when both brothers reached into the pizza box only to find there was one piece left. The show down began.

"I'm older I should get it."

"Vergil Vergil Vergil you can cover me in demon innards, you can take my bed, you can break my chair over my head but you can NOT have the last slice of pizza."

"Then you leave me no choice Dante, we must fight for it."

"Fine by me."

Without warning Dante went into DT and attacked but was still to slow for Vergil, who blocked the attack and held it. He was doing fine but then a single strand of hair fell out of place so Vergil decided to go into DT as well. Now if Dante hadn't been jealous of his brother before he certainly was now Vergil had the same armor as Nelo Angelo except it was dark blue, his face was uncovered and still the same apart from the two inch long horns that sprouted above his eyes and slanted on a diagonal. In short, Vergil looked cooler. With a few slashes, Vergil pushed Dante back. Now, Vergil knew that in order to get the pizza while it was still warm he had to fight like Dante, so he aimed a spinning back kick at Dantes nuts. The high pitched scream could've been heard from Pluto but all Vergil cared about at the moment was the slice of pizza he had won. He walked to the box and looked inside only to see that it was empty.

There you go people my first DMC chapter and I didn't make Dante look like a complete idiot either. I await your opinions good or bad.

And for all you Vergil fan girls out there, no, Vergil didn't get hurt when he sprouted the horns.

Apheria: YAY!

Blade: …

Apheria: What?


	2. New and old encounters

**House of two devils:**

**Chapter 2**

The next installment in a hopefully very popular series hope you enjoy it as much as the first.

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC so don't sue me!

He walked to the box and looked inside only to see that it was empty.

Vergil wheeled round to give Dante the beating of his after life for stealing the pizza when he noticed someone else in the room. She looked vaguely familiar she had short brown hair, an odd fashion sense and a bazooka with a bayonet and she was EATING! Vergil's pizza.

"Lady" Dante managed to squeak "What are you doing here?"

"Umm excuse me but you're eating my pizza. MY PIZZA!" said a very polite Vergil.

"Oh was this yours? I was wondering why you two were fighting-"

"Wait a minute you're that psycho weirdo women that tried to blow me up cause you thought I'd turned your dad into a gay clown AND NOW YOU'RE EATING MY PIZZA? WHEN WILL YOU JUST LET ME BE!" No one knows why Vergil was like this…

Dantes notes: Personally I think I knocked a few screws loose after that last battle with him on Mallet Island.

After everyone (Vergil included) had recovered from the little out burst they all got to talking. Lady (after apologizing about the pizza) had come to say happy birthday to Dante (and Vergil if the rumors about his return were true, god knows how she found out) and to let them know of another hybrid demon hunter that had shown up. Unfortunately she hadn't even seen him but this guy apparently carried a 6ft long katana like sword and had blood red hair that reached the ground. Lady also mentioned that this guy was looking for a women and that's why he was in Dante's territory.

After a night of drinking and movies two things were running through Dante's head when he woke up to the sound of fighting.

Shit, demons attacking something/one I'd better get going.

I wonder if Lady's a lesbian since she watched all those porn movies I hired.

Dante quickly shook his head to get rid of the hang over, grabbed his weapons, ran into Vergil on his way out of the bathroom (Not what you think he was shaving) and both brothers went out into the streets to kick some demon ass. Unfortunately the brothers didn't get to the scene quick enough the demons had already slaughtered at least 10 people and grievously injured many others.

"Dante we need to heard them out of here push them into the alleyway I'll come from the other side and push them into a dead end if I can"

"Got it Verge" and with that Dante started shooting while Vergil ran round the block.

It took about five minutes to heard the demons into the dead ended part of the alleyway then the swords came out (not Dantes or Vergils) and the brothers knew they were in for a rough time. Surprisingly, Vergil grabbed Sapphire from under his coat.

"Go for the head it might kill them easier"

"Don't ya think I know that Verge?"

"Just making sure Dante" was all Vergil could say before they were attacked.

The battle was fierce and these demons were a lot stronger than the ones Dante was used to fighting. Just when it looked like they were about to lose a voice rang out.

"STOP!"

The two demon hunters turned around and there was…

"DAD? You're alive? That's impossible"

Sparda chuckled to himself.

"Always perceptive Dante but yes I shouldn't be alive"

"I'm glad that you are because we need some help taking these things out." Said a suspicious Vergil.

"Really? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you boys but thanks to the necromancer that brought me back I am now the dark knight I was before I helped the humans which means I'll be forced to kill you both" Sparda said with a smile "My own kin must defeat their father HAHAHAHAHAHA how delightful"

Magically summoning his sword, Sparda attacked Dante (The youngest has to be first) and Dante was fighting valiantly but Vergil was frozen solid remembering his childhood.

"Get up and stop crying"

"But you cut me really bad this time Dad"

"Get up you sad excuse for a warrior you don't deserve the name Sparda, as punishment for being pathetic you'll have to fend for yourself for a week and if I catch Dante helping you again your punishment will be doubled"

Dante swung his sword at his fathers head but missed.

"Sparda you can't leave a twelve year old boy on his own in the forest-"

"Watch me Eva. If Vergil can't fight like his brother then he's not my son"

Tears welled up in Vergil's eyes and the grip on Yamato tightened.

"I hate you, you bastard"

"What did you say me Vergil?"

Sparda's sword went through Dantes chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Vergil leapt at his father and striked making a gash in Sparda's armor.

"So. You're no longer that pathetic little boy that would cry when I cut him. Unfortunately for you" Sparda grabbed Vergil by the throat "you're still not strong enough to kill me."

Sparda held his eldest son by the throat slowly choking him. Vergil started to gasp for air his vision was going blurry Vergil tried to fight but his lack of air had paralyzed him. His vision going black and Dante bleeding to death Vergil thought they were both going to die when he heard it the sound of a coat billowing in the wind. Vergil then heard a voice.

"Darnia feh"

Sparda dropped his son and turned to the newcomer.

"So the feared Korashai has made his presence known. What makes you think you're stronger than my pathetic sons?"

At this point Vergil had blacked out from oxygen depravation but when he came round he saw Sparda slashing viciously at a flame shield, within the shield was the demon hunter Lady had described. Sparda continued his assault and the strain started to show on the hunters face, fortunately Sparda got cocky thinking victory was his. Sparda started to spin round for his final strike leaving his already damaged side open, but that little opening was all the hunter need to deal some damage. The hunter threw a small throwing knife with his right hand which impaled itself in Sparda's shoulder and reached behind his back with his left to reveal a custom pistol that looked like the cross between a revolver and berretta. The hunter cocked the hammer of his gun and fired at Sparda's damaged armor (thank you Vergil). The bullet penetrated Sparda's skin creating a very nasty hemorrhage.

"You little bastard" yelled a badly bleeding Sparda "I'll kill you very painfully for that"

"You're the only one that's gonna die Dad".

Sparda turned around in surprise only to see Yamato before it cleaved him in two. The now dead body of Sparda fell to the ground with an almighty crash (all that armour, very heavy). Vergil looked at the hunter; he had blood red hair that touched the ground, a very torn leather trench coat (black), black jeans with a shotgun strapped to his right leg, a gauntlet on his right hand with a weird symbol on it, two swords one 6ft long the other was the average size for a long sword but what freaked Vergil out the most was his eyes, his left eye had a blood red iris while his other eye was just a slit: they made look him merciless, like he would kill you if you wronged him in anyway.

Vergil shuddered and looked over at his fathers corpse trouble was the corpse had reattached itself and was standing.

"Hahahahahahaha! You truly are pathetic Vergil if you think that would kill me".

The hunter drew out his shotgun.

"I hate things that come back to life" and he shot Sparda in the head.

Sparda once again fell to the ground and this time his body turned to ash but Vergil had a feeling he would be back. After regaining some energy Vergil then turned his attention to hunter again this time raising Yamato.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Vergil "answer quickly before I kill you"

"Put the letter opener away, you couldn't killed me if you tried" Replied the hunter while walking over to Dante

"Get away from him" said a surprisingly concerned Vergil.

The hunter bent down and somehow healed the massive stab wound through Dantes chest.

"Give me your name and the reason you're here before I beat it out of you".

The hunter just laughed

"You wish to fight? Fine but don't expect to win".

Another chapter over don't kill me for nearly killing Vergil or for bringing Sparda back I just wrote what came to my head.

And sorry for the long wait but I do have a life you know.


End file.
